I Dare You
by xXxRoxasxXx
Summary: When the Strife brothers move to Twilight Town and are dared to spend one night at the haunted Leonhart mansion that is rumored that once you go in you will never get out, the five brother's will have to make a decision that might cost them there lives.


**Summary**- _When the Strife brothers move to Twilight Town and are dared to spend one night at the haunted Leonhart mansion that is rumored that once you go in you will never get out, the five brother's will have to make a decision that might cost them there lives.._

**Disclaimer**-_I do not own these awesome Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters they all belong to Square Enix, but like if I did (But I don t :( ) lets just say it'll most likely be a yaoi sim or something. XD that would be so EPIC!_

**Warning**-_This story contains Yaoi boyXboy (ghost) loving so if you don like simply don t read. Also contains, swearing violence, rape, a little OOCness, Twilight bashing, and I think that s it._

**Pairing's**- _Sora/Ghost Riku, Cloud/ghost Leon, Ven/ghost Terra,and Roxas/Ghost Axel. Yeah, a bunch of fun stuff for you viewers!_

_

**Sora s P.O.V**

_

"Come on Sora, MOVE IT!" Cloud yelled ahead of the crowed of people.

"IM MOVEING AS FAST AS I CAN DAMNIT!" I yelled back.

I was currently in Destiny Island airport along with four of my brother's Cloud, Demyx, Ventus, and Roxas. Cloud was the oldest out of all of us. He's 23, has blonde spiky hair with bright blue eye's (Blonde and blue eye's runs through the the Strife family.) He's one of the stiffest people I know, but when you need advice are comforting or whatever he's always there for you.

The second oldest is Demyx he was running right behind Cloud. He's 20, and he's a musician (play's the sitar mostly.) and its so funny when he was playing with his old band in the garage, they played so loud that it made Cloud crazy and go on his little ranting parade. Ah yeah, those were the good days.

A little ahead of me is the youngest brother's Ventus (Ven for short) and Roxas there both 17 and they're identical twins, though they look identical they have opposite personalities. Ven is a straight 'A' goody-two shoe kind of person, I mean if you look up prep in the dictionary you'll see his picture there, and he has a weird liking to sweater vest's; yeah I don t get it either. As for Roxas, he's a different story... Unlike Ven he has a whole rebellious punk skater thing going on but we all know it's just an act. Deep down he's a real sensitive kid. Like this one time the family gets together to have a Friday night horror movie fest, when the first killer, and/or monster jumps out and starts well....killing.  
Little baby brother Roxas starts screaming like a chick and tries to make up some lame excuse to leave the room through the rest of the movie, that's the true Roxas.

As for me, I'm Sora. Unlike the rest of the family I have brunette hair (I got it from mom's side of the family.)I m 19 and proud of it! I m not that interesting though, but I do have this liking about Disney movies. Roxas told me Disney movies are for only babies, but I don t really care what his opinion is. Besides I can t help it! I totally am obsessed with them!

"Sora! Hurry up! We re gonna miss our flight!" Cloud yelled again. Cloud and Demyx waiting for me and the twin's by the attendant's desk in the waiting area.

"Flight 113 to Twilight Town is now boarding" the attendant said through the loud speaker.

When I finally got to where Cloud and the others were waiting at, half of the people that were waiting to board were already in the aircraft.

"Jeez you're lucky the flight had a half hour delay, what was taking you?" Cloud questioned, Roxas smirked.

"He was probably reading a Cosmo girl magazine or something" I shot him a death glare.

"Oh just like how you masturbate to twilight" Roxas looked pissed now.

"SHUT UP! I FUCKING HATE TWILIGHT!" Ven snickered.

"Suuurrreee you don t Rox, sure you don t" Ven said sarcastically.

"OOOH Twilight bashing I wanna join!" Demyx said putting his two-cents into this.

This whole conversation lasted for about 10 minutes, and Cloud looked like he was about to rip all our head's off. When the conversation about died down the attendant headed our way.

"Tickets please?" She asked kindly holding out her hand for our tickets.

"Oh yeah, sure thing." Cloud said as we all gave her our tickets

"Have a nice flight, and thanks for flying on Destiny Air Lines. the attendant said as she saw my brothers, and I off.

_

**Clouds P.O.V**

_

Ever since Mom died I always have taken care of my brothers since Dad was always out on his job out at sea, He was a fisherman so he had to be gone alot. I was only 6 years old when she passed away, and I was the one that mostly got to know her, since then I took on the father kind of figure. Now don t get me wrong Dad came home every day around 9:00pm and he leaves at 8 pm. So he had time to send Demyx and I go to the school and drop off Sora, Ven, and Roxas off at daycare.

Our Dad recently got into a nasty storm on duty, he never came back after his last job at sea and after a long 2 month search, police declared him dead. The funeral was one memory I wish I can forget.... The only time I cried as much at his funeral was when I was at Moms I never want the others to see me that way....not again.  
So I decided we all moved to Twilight Town where we have a relative at his name is Uncle Cid. Dad s brother. My brothers didn't have a problem with the plan.  
so here I am with the four of my obnoxious little brothers on a seven hour flight to Twilight Town..... How great...

"Give it back!" Ven yelled reaching for his PSP which Demyx is currently holding, Demyx smirked.

"Sorry kid, elders get the PSP privileges." Ven Retorted.

"Elder my ass! You may have an older body, but mature wise you re as old as a 5 year old! Now, gimmie!" Demyx pushed Ven away a little.

"Gimmie Gimmie never gets!"

Okay now I m seriously about to kill someone! We've been on this plane for what? A half hour now, and I m already going insane!

Sora was currently looking out the window and he looked like he's thinking about something deeply. I wonder what he's thinking about.....I hope not Dad.  
Meanwhile Roxas is currently watching the movie that was on the little screens that the plane is showing. I sighed, and look to what he's watching. OH my God!  
Ha! It's Twilight Oh my god how ironic. Rox could sooo be harassed about this right now, but....I'm not going to lower my self to there level so I just keep quiet.

______

Once we landed in Twilight Town, we quickly got our luggage, and left on a bus to Uncle Cid s house one of our last relatives. It was a really good thing he gave me directions to his house or we would most likely never find a way around here. Uncle Cid is a hard working mechanic so he's rich basically it's really sad though that he lives alone. Well, all the more to live with him right?

Once we got into Cid s house we stood in shock. The house was a total mess! Wrenches and bolts were laying here and about newspapers laying on the floor and this robot thing is laying on the ceiling fan. Man, no wonder this guy lives alone....

"Don t worry about the mess I was trying to construct a robot. This didn t work out as you can plainly see. Nice to actually meet you I m Cid, but you already know that." putting his hand behind his head.

"It s finally good to see you in person." I said; Demyx looked up scared.

"Um....did anyone notice the creepy robot thing on the ceiling fan....It s kind of creeping me out..." I shot him a glare.

"DEMYX! Don t be rude!" Cid laughed.

"It's okay it's okay! It's not the first time someone has said that my creations are creepy. Oh that reminds me Cloud gave me your school information so I could sign you up for school. You'll be starting in two days. Heh heh sucks to be you."

Ven jumped with glee, Roxas gave me a glare and, Sora and Demyx looked like they were about to cry.

"How are your creepy creations remind you of school?" Ven asked.

"It s just they way I think kid." Cid said

I m currently in collage same with Demyx. Sora, Ven, and Roxas are in high school Sora is currently a senior, and Roxas and Ven are juniors. I feel bad for Sora though because he didn't get enough credits for him to graduate so he has to take another year of high school....poor Sora...

"So you guys make yourself at home if you need me I ll be in the garage working." Cid informed I nodded and he headed for the door to the garage. In all honesty I m not ready for school myself. We just got here after all, but hey life s not fair.

_

**Vens P.O.V.**

**_**

It's been two days and we finally start school. Roxas, Sora, and I are currently waiting for the bus to arrive. It's too far to walk there and even if we did we would most likely get lost, Cloud and Demyx already left to get to the collage grounds and Uncle Cid is still asleep so we didn't want to bother him. So waiting for the bus was our only option not that I mind though. As for Sora on the other hand.....

"When is the bus going to get here? My feet hurt from standing." Sora complained.

"Sora you have been standing for only two minutes it won't kill you." Roxas stated.

They started fighting and bickering, and I really wish they didn't.. What does fighting solve? NOTHING that s what!

"Um...guys I think you should stop.... I think the bus is coming." I said nervously.

They quickly stopped and looked towards the road, and there it was, the bus. We stood there waiting for the large contraption. It went right past us!

"WHAT THE FUCK! I HAVE BEEN STANDING FOR TO LONG I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!" Sora yelled then started running for the vehicle.

"SORA!" Roxas and I said at the same time then ran after him.

We caught up to him, but he was still running. Then the bus stopped causing us to run into the back of it. Great the first day of school and we are already a laughing stock. When we got on the bus we could tell that everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. I caught out of the corner of my eye that Roxas was giving Sora the death glare. We soon took our seats, and awaited the life of Twilight Town high school to start. We all sat at the back of the bus so we can have enough room to sit next to each other. I quickly noticed that the other kids just stared and laughed from the incident that just occurred. Great just Great this is all I need...I turn towards my twin, and older brother. Roxas is giving Sora the usual death glare and Soras using his the usual ignoring the death glare face.

"Hey there." I jumped a little and faced towards the source of the voice. It was a girl one seat ahead of me.

"Are you okay you hit the bus pretty hard you know?" She spoke again then I took a better look at her. She has short-ish blue hair with sparkling blue eye's and she's wearing the girls uniform for the school since this school makes you wear standard uniforms. All in all she's really pretty.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I spoke shyly, she just smiled.

"Well I'm Aqua what s your name?" I think I just blushed a little.

"I I'm Ven."

"IM SORA NICE TO MEET YOU OH AND HE'S VEN!" Sora interrupted I huffed.

"Actually it s Ventus but Ven for short please." Aqua smiled again.

"Well it's nice to meet you two and um...."She shifted her gaze towards my twin and he quickly took notice.

"Roxas" my twin simply stated

As soon as he said that the bus came to a complete stop, and started to let teens off. "Oh well it looks like we got to get off. See you later Ven!" Aqua said as we both parted ways. I was headed to the office along with my two brothers accompanying me. It took us quite a while to reach are destination since the school is so big but we made it in one piece. That was our first good accomplishment here if I do say so myself! Once we got to the office we told the lady at the counter our names, and said that we are new then she gave us our schedule. Roxas and I have every class with each other, and Sora has 5th hour study hall with us.

1st, 2nd, 3rd,and 4th hour was okay but through out most everyone was either glaring at my twin and I or snickering like they know something we don t, and honestly I m getting kind of scared. I never went through this in my old school so why am I here and the worst part is I still haven't seen Aqua since the morning bus ride.

_

**Roxas P.O.V**

** _**

It's 11:55 so that means lunch time. Most of the student body headed for lunch, and I stayed back a little to wait for Ven, he usually takes forever putting his books in his locker before lunch he did this at Destiny High (our old high school in Destiny islands) too, so this is a normal routine for us both which leads to us being the last in line, and getting the old stale food, great huh?

"Hey you guys we better hurry the lines piling up." I turned around to face the familiar voice which belongs to Sora who was standing behind me.

"Well I'd be in line by now if it wasn't for goody-two shoes over here." I said as I nudged Ven, he huffed

"Since when did I ask you two follow me in the first place huh?" I smirked

"Since when you got lost in a McDonalds play area." Ven put his last book in his locker and faced me, he looked very pissed now.

"That was one time okay! ONE TIME!"

"If you two are done being little kids, let s get going to lunch" Sora added in.

Ven Huffed once more and I just shrugged, then we all headed towards the lunch room. Once we all made it to the cafeteria we all were in shock.  
"Whoa were never gonna eat with lines like these!" Sora gaped. He wasn't exaggerating either the lines had like a hundred people! I mean I knew this school has alot of kids, but this is just crazy! It so wasn't worth waiting in line.

"How about we just skip lunch for today?" I suggested.

"NO I'M HUNGRY!" Sora yelled which in return drew more attention to us.

"Ok, ok I guess we'll eat." I said to shut him up. I mean he can get alot of attention if I just let him run his mouth.

When we eventually got our lunch we went to sit down. On our way to the table I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the people around us snickering, and giving us the death glare. We sat down and started eating. The food looked like something you would find in the corner of a house with a new non-housebroken puppy. Sora started eating like a lion going for the kill.

"Sora are you seriously eating that?" Ven said.

"Yes I am!" Sora replied with food dripping out of his mouth.

Ven and I looked at each other, and pushed our trays away from us.

12:25 came along, and the school bell rang telling us to go to 5th hour. So we got up, dumped our trays, accept Sora's was clean. So he didn't need to dump anything. For such a scrawny kid he can sure eat alot.

_

**Sora s P.O.V**

** _**

So its 5th hour, the class that I have with Ven and Roxas, and even better, we sit next to each other. I kept noticing that people were whispering to each other while staring at us.

"Did anyone notice that everyone is staring at us?" I said quietly

Everyone glared at me. they must have heard me or something....

"What!" I said

Then, I noticed one of the students walk up to us, with a smirk on his face, and a really retarded black beanie on. Just the way he looks really pisses me off for some reason.

"The name's Seifer. Nice clown shoes! Just come from the circus?" He laughed.

"Nice hat. Where did you get it? Gays R Us?" I replied then I heard Roxas laugh quietly. I saw anger flare up in his eyes.

"You should watch what your saying chicken wuss!"

"Um I think you should stop because I think he s going to......" Ven tried to say, but I had to say something.

"Chicken wuss?! What the hell is a chicken wuss. For your information I am the bravest out of the bunch!" I claimed. Roxas Snickered.

"Oh are you now? Well I bet you couldn't stay ONE night at the most haunted place in town Mr. Bravest out of the bunch!" Seifer said I noticed one that Seifer jerk said that the other students in the room gasped then quickly started whispering amongst themselves again with interest all on there faces.

"Haunted?" Roxas questioned with interest.

"Yes, they say that the people that go in there are found brutally murdered the next day or never seen again." Seifer explained.

I look over to my left at Roxas, and he was nodding, and I could tell from his facial expressions that he was scared of this said house. Then I look to my right and saw Ven.  
He was trembling with fear.

"So I dare you three to go to that house tonight, and stay the night Unless you guys are chicken wusses and trust me this school doesn t take kindly to wimps."

"FINE WE'LL DO IT! WERE NOT WIMPS! YOU'LL SEE YOU ALL WILL SEE!" Sora accepted boldly and loud enough for people to hear.

"Sora I....I don't think that s a good idea. Ven said with a scared tone. At that the blue haired girl that we met this morning on the bus walked over from her desk to where we are sitting. When she got to our area her eyes were on Ven s.

"If you do this tiny little dare, and come back alive I ll go on a date with you." Aqua said cupping Ven s chin in one of her hands.

Whoa aren t you lucky kid. You know how hard it is to get a date with her?! Seifer added in.

Apparently not that hard I whispered to myself quietly.

"A..Aqua I..I..didnt know....you were...u..umm......I......I Take b...back Wh... what I said. I thi....think that w....we shou.....should do the dare." Ven said barely able to choke out the words. I took notice of vens face. 'Is that a blush I see on my baby brothers face! Awww he got himself a little crush! Thats sooo cute!' I thaught to myslf. Then with all my courage I stood up on my chair.

"ALRIGHT IT LOOKS LIKE WERE GOING TO STAY AT THIS HAUNTED HOUSE!" I yelled.

Roxas just nodded.

"SORA BE QUIET AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!!!" The teacher yelled. The group quickly fell silent, Aqua and Seifer returned to their seats, interest on their faces. About ten minutes later of the class being boring and dull, a kid in front of passed me a note and I opened it curiously without any hesitation. I read the note silently to myself.

_'Meet up with me in the forest at 6:30pm. You d better not wimp out.'_

_'P.S. Bring supplies flashlights, food, matches, gun, or whatever. I'll take care of the rest'_

_'Seifer'_

After I read it and passed it to Ven and after he finished reading it, passed it to Roxas. What worried Mr. the most is that he put the worst 'gun' into this now I m a little scared myself....but I can t back out! I wont!...but I cant shake this funny feeling that something is gonna go wrong.....very wrong but we cant turn back now after all we've been dared.

____________

**Author s Note**- _how did you guys like it review and I ll give you a cookie! An M & M Cookie! Oh plus give me your ideas of what should happen next I want to see what you guys think! So ya! Oh and the whole lost in the playplace at McDonalds thing acually happend to me so yes that is very possible.  
oh yeah this is a revised version of what I wrote you see I let my friend beta this and it epicly failed and I didnt know it until I got this nastey review so I went back to see and when I did I was like :O this sucks! so I fierd my old beta and got me a new one :) thats Drea-chan you rule (my new beta)_


End file.
